Usuario:Josep Maria Roca Peña/Planetes Vİİİ
Español= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Por favor, os pido que no modifiquéis este artículo. Cualquier otro cambio que se hiciere, aunque fuere una corrección menor, se revertirá. Si vosotros quisiereis hacer un cambio o hubiereis pensado en una idea para esta historia, tendréis que hablar directamente con Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} en su página de discusión. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.|ATENCİÓN}} Zona de pruebas personal para mi historia Planetes Vİİİ, traducida en diferentes idiomas. Trabajo en progreso… Español Archivo:Flag_ES.png Planetes Vİİİ: Te reharé tu vida Prólogo |-| Български= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Моля ви да не променяте тази статия. Всяка друга промяна, дори малка корекция, ще бъде отменена. Ако искате да направите промяна или имате някаква идея за тази история, трябва да говорите директно с Жузеп Мария )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} на неговата страница за разговори. Благодаря ви за разбирането.|ВНИМАНИЕ}} Лична пясъчна кутия за моята история Планетес 8, преведена на различни езици. Работа в прогрес… Български Archivo:Flag_BG.png Планетес 8: Ще преправя живота ти Пролог |-| Bosanski= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Molim vas da ne mĳeǌate ovaj članak. Svaka druga promjena, čak i mala korekcĳa, bit će vraćena. Ako želite napraviti promjenu ili imate bilo kakvu ideju za ovu priču, morate razgovarati direktno s Josepom Mariom )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} na ǌegovoj stranici za razgovor. Hvala na razumĳevaǌu.|PAŽǊA}} Lični pĳesak za moju priču Planetes 8, prevedena na različite jezike. Rad u toku… Bosanski Archivo:Flag_BS.png Planetes Vİİİ: İzgradit ću tvoj život ponovo Prolog |-| Català= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Si us plau, us demano que no modifiqueu aquest article. Qualsevol altre canvi que feu, encara que sigui una correcció menor, es revertirà. Si vosaltres voleu fer un canvi o heu pensat en una idea per a aquesta història, haureu de parlar directament amb en Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} a la seva pàgina de discussió. Gràcies per la vostra comprensió.|ATENCİÓ}} Zona de proves personal per a la meva història Planetes Vİİİ, traduïda en diferents idiomes. Treball en progrés… Català Archivo:Flag_CA.png Planetes Vİİİ: Et refaré la teva vida Pròleg |-| English= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Please, don’t modify this article. Any another change, even a minor correction, will be rollbacked. İf you want to make a change or you have any idea for this story, you must speak directly with Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} on his talk page. Thanks for your understanding.|ATTENTİON}} Personal sandbox of my story Planetes Vİİİ, translated in different languages. Work in progress… English Archivo:Flag_EN.png Planetes Vİİİ: İ’ll Redo Your Life Prologue |-| Français= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. S’il vous plaît, je vous demande de ne pas modifier cet article. N’importe quel autre changement que vous fassiez, même si c’est une correction mineure, ce sera annulé. Si vous voulez faire un changement ou vous avez pensé à une idée pour cette histoire, vous devez parler directement à Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} sur sa page de discussion. Merci de votre compréhension.|ATTENTİON}} Zone ďessai personnelle pour mon histoire Planetes Vİİİ, traduite dans différentes langues. Travail en progrès… Français Archivo:Flag_FR.png Planetes Vİİİ: Je te referai ta vie Prologue |-| Galego= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Por favor, pídovos que non modifiquedes este artigo. Calquera outro cambio que se fixer, aínda que for unha corrección menor, reverterase. Se vós quixerdes facer un cambio ou pensardes nunha idea para esta historia, teredes que falar directamente con Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} na súa páxina de discusión. Grazas pola vosa comprensión.|ATENCİÓN}} Zona de probas persoal para a miña historia Planetes Vİİİ, traducida en diferentes idiomas. Traballo en progreso… Galego Archivo:Flag_GL.png Planetes Vİİİ: Refareiche a túa vida Prólogo |-| Hrvatski= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Molim vas da ne mĳeǌate ovaj članak. Svaka druga promjena, čak i mala korekcĳa, bit će vraćena. Ako želite napraviti promjenu ili imate bilo kakvu ideju za ovu priču, morate razgovarati izravno s Josepom Mariom )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} na ǌegovoj stranici za razgovor. Hvala na razumĳevaǌu.|PAŽǊA}} Osobni pĳesak za moju priču Planetes 8, prevedena na različite jezike. Rad u tĳeku… Hrvatski Archivo:Flag_HR.png Planetes Vİİİ: İzgradit ću tvoj život ponovno Prolog |-| İtaliano= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Per favore, vi prego di non modificare questo articolo. Tutte le modifiche che facciate, anche una piccola correzione, verranno annullate. Se voi volete fare un cambio o avete pensato ad un’idea per questa storia, dovrete parlare direttamente con Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} sulla sua pagina delle discussioni. Grazie per la vostra comprensione.|ATTENZİONE}} Zona di prove personale per la mia storia Planetes Vİİİ, tradotta in differenti lingue. Lavoro in progresso… İtaliano Archivo:Flag_IT.png Planetes Vİİİ: Ti rifarò la tua vita Prologo |-| Македонски= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Ве молам да не ја менувате оваа статија. Секоја друга промена, дури и мала корекција, ќе биде вратена. Ако сакате да направите промена или имате некаква идеја за приказнава, морате да зборувате директно со Жузеп Марија )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} на неговата страница за разговор. Ви благодарам за вашето разбирање.|ВНИМАНИЕ}} Личен песок за мојата приказна Планетес 8, преведена на различни јазици. Работа во тек… Македонски Archivo:Flag_MK.png Планетес 8: Ќе го преправам твојот живот Пролог |-| Молдовеняскэ= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Вэ рог сэ ну модификаць ачест артикол. Ориче алтэ модификаре фэкутэ, кяр ши о корекцие минорэ, ва фи десфэкутэ. Дакэ вой врець сэ фачець ун скимб сау в-аць гындит ла о идее пентру ачастэ историе, требуе сэ грэиць директ ку Жузеп Мария )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} пе паӂина са де дискуций. Вэ мулцумеск пентру ынцелеӂеря воастрэ.|АТЕНЦИЕ}} Ачаста есте кутия ку нисип персоналэ пентру история мя Планетес 8, традусэ ын диферите лимбь. Лукрэрь ын курс… Молдовеняскэ Archivo:Flag_MO.png Планетес 8: О сэ-ць рефак вяца Пролог |-| Occitan= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Se vos plai, vos demandi de modificar pas aqueste article. Quin autre cambiament que siá que se faguèsse, e mai se foguèsse una correccion menora, s’anullarà. Se vosautres volètz far un cambiament o avètz pensat a una idèa per aquesta istòria, vos caldrà parlar dirèctament a Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} sus la siá pagina de discussion. Gràcias per la vòstra compreneson.|ATENCİON}} Zòna de pròvas personalas per la miá istòria Planetes Vİİİ, revirada dins diferentas lengas. Trabalh en progrès… Occitan Archivo:Flag_OC.png Planetes Vİİİ: Te refarai la tiá vida Prefaci |-| Português= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Por favor, peço-vos que não modifiqueis este artigo. Qualquer outra mudança que se fizer, ainda que for uma correcção menor, reverter-se-á. Se vós quiserdes fazer uma mudança ou tiverdes pensado numa ideia para esta história, tereis de falar directamente com o Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} na sua página de discussão. Obrigado pela vossa compreensão.|ATENÇÃO}} Zona de provas pessoal para a minha história Planetes Vİİİ, traduzida em diferentes línguas. Trabalho em progresso… Português Archivo:Flag_PT.png Planetes Vİİİ: Refar-te-ei a tua vida Prólogo |-| Português do Brasil= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Por favor, eu peço para vocês não modificarem este artigo. Qualquer outra mudança que se fizer, ainda que for uma correção menor, vai se reverter. Se vocês quiserem fazer uma mudança ou tiverem pensado em uma ideia para essa história, terão que falar diretamente com Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} na página de discussão dele. Obrigado por sua compreensão.|ATENÇÃO}} Zona de provas pessoal para minha história Planetes Vİİİ, traduzida em diferentes idiomas. Trabalho em progresso… Português do Brasil Archivo:Flag_BR.png Planetes Vİİİ: Eu refarei sua vida Prólogo |-| Română= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Vă rog să nu modificaţi acest articol. Orice altă modificare făcută, chiar şi o corecţie minoră, va fi desfăcută. Dacă voi vreţi să faceţi un schimb sau v-aţi gândit la o idee pentru această istorie, trebuie să vorbiţi direct cu Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} pe pagina sa de discuţii. Vă mulţumesc pentru înţelegerea voastră.|ATENŢİE}} Aceasta este cutia cu nisip personală pentru istoria mea Planetes Vİİİ, tradusă în diferite limbi. Lucrări în curs… Română Archivo:Flag_RO.png Planetes Vİİİ: O să-ţi refac viaţa Prolog |-| Русский= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Пожалуйста, я прошу вас, не изменить эту статью. Любые другие изменения, внесённые, даже незначительные коррекции, будут отменены. Если вы хотите сделать какое-то изменение или думали об идее для этой истории, то вы должны поговорить прямо с Жузепом Марией )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} на его странице обсуждений. Спасибо за ваше понимание.|ВНИМАНИЕ}} Персональная песочница для моей истории Планетес 8, переведённая на различных языках. Работа в процессе… Русский Archivo:Flag_RU.png Планетес 8: Я переделаю твою жизнь Пролог |-| Српски= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Молим вас да не мењате овај чланак. Свака друга промена, чак и мала корекција, биће враћена. Ако желите да направите промену или имате било какву идеју за ову причу, морате да разговарате директно са Жузепом Маријом )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} на његовој страници за разговор. Хвала на разумевању.|ПАЖЊА}} Лични песак за моју причу Планетес 8, преведена на различите језике. Рад у току… Српски Archivo:Flag_SR.png Планетес 8: Изградићу твој живот поново Пролог |-| Srpski= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Molim vas da ne meǌate ovaj članak. Svaka druga promena, čak i mala korekcĳa, biće vraćena. Ako želite da napravite promenu ili imate bilo kakvu ideju za ovu priču, morate da razgovarate direktno sa Žuzepom Marĳom )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} na ǌegovoj stranici za razgovor. Hvala na razumevaǌu.|PAŽǊA}} Lični pesak za moju priču Planetes 8, prevedena na različite jezike. Rad u toku… Srpski Archivo:Flag_SR.png Planetes 8: İzgradiću tvoj život ponovo Prolog |-| Valencià= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Per favor, vos demane que no modifiqueu este artícul. Qualsevol atre canvi que se fer, encara que for una correcció menor, se revertirà. Si vosatros volerdes fer un canvi o haverdes pensat en una idea per a esta història, tindreu que parlar directament en Josep Maria )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} en la sua pàgina de discussió. Gràcies per la vostra comprensió.|ATENCİÓ}} Zona de proves personal per a la mia història Planetes Vİİİ, traduïda en diferents idiomes. Treball en progrés… Valencià Archivo:Flag_VAL.png Planetes Vİİİ: Te refaré la tua vida Pròlec |-| M2= )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. Vzs damanz ke nw mzdiḟikew akeṭ arṭikla. Ṭoṭs les kambis ke ḟew, enkara ke siġi 1’a kzrrekció peṭiṭa, se rreverṭirán. Si vzsalṭras vzlew ḟé 1 kambi o xew pensaṭ n’1’a ideya por a akesṭa xi̽sṭôry, ṭindrew ke parlá direkṭamen and le Yusepy Maray )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} nela sewa pàjina da diskusió. Grâcias pola vosṭra kzmprensió.|AṬENCİÓ}} Zko da probas persznal por a la mewa xi̽sṭôry Planeṭes Vİİİ, ṭraduìda ne diḟerens idiomas. Ṭraball ne przġrês… M2 Archivo:Flag_M2.png Planetes Vİİİ: Ṭe reḟaré la ṭewa vida Prôlzġ en:User:Josep Maria Roca Peña/Planetes Vİİİ